


this wasn't the plan

by makochiu



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: "I wasn't meant to catch feelings but I mean they're kind of nice if you think about it", Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Flustered Crypto, Jacket Theft, Kisses, M/M, Midnight Conversations, but like. at the end very small i am sorry, hi cryptane fans i actually did something for these silly boys, i think we deserved some flustered crypto., idk what to tag this, it might be ooc im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makochiu/pseuds/makochiu
Summary: It wasn’t meant to go like this. Taejoon had fucked himself over… and gained a few feelings. Because those are always a terrible hindrance.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Octane | Octavio Silva
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	this wasn't the plan

It wasn’t meant to go like this.

To infiltrate the competition, to blend in and beat them all back into dirt, to find out where they took Mila and stop the hunting eyes burning through his back… that _was_ the plan. Secrecy and watching from the skies, only being known for his technology and his stoic tone as he shunned people as far away as possible. They weren’t allowed to get close, he didn’t really want them to.

But, the plan went haywire. To put it briefly, Taejoon had fucked himself over… and gained a few feelings. Because those are always a terrible hindrance.

“Hey, amigo! You’re up late again, and it’s not like you’re doing much! Wanna talk? I wanna talk.” A familiar face popped through his door, inviting himself into Taejoon’s space when not responded to. Octavio Silva, a daredevil who lived for thrill, but often comes close to dying for it. The two, with their rooms next to each other, naturally became acquainted. Mostly due to Octavio, with his midnight visits and frequent pestering as to whether he can use Taejoon’s drone to record his next video because “it’d get such a cool angle, it could follow me super fast!”. Though initially agitated by his presence, as he had one agitating presence hovering around him anyway, he found himself gradually growing comfortable when the other visited. In fact, it bothered him when Octavio _didn’t_ pop his head through the door and start rambling about his day during the stupid hours of the morning. Why, he almost looked forward to it.

“I am doing a lot, but you seem to already have an answer.” He turned himself around in his chair to face Octavio, who had perched himself on Taejoon’s bed. He clutched the duvet in his hands, pulling it up and down from sheer excitement. That would be a bother to fix, but it’s not like he planned on sleeping anyway. 

“Heh, I know you like hanging out with me! I mean, who doesn’t? I am pretty cool!” He hopped up from Taejoon’s bed, walking over to his desk and looking at it intently. At least, Taejoon presumed so. He couldn’t really see his face, as he still wore his goggles. Did he sleep with them on? Wouldn’t that be uncomfortable? Silly, unneeded questions, yet ones he continued to ponder.

“You sound exactly like Mirage.” He narrowed his eyes and turned back to his devices, laid out with the same information he had read time and time again. He could recite everything about this case word for word, but he knew he could find more; there’s always faults in the system, you just have to find them and use them.

“Hey! Don’t lump me in with him! You’ve seen my stunts, haven’t you? If you haven’t, I’m disowning you as a friend. You have to appreciate my skills or you’re gone.” Unsure as to where to sit, Octavio simply hovered around Taejoon in hopes an opening would reveal itself - though, the temptation of sitting on his lap purely to see how he reacts grew by the minute.

“They’re really cool, Octane, I won’t deny that.”

“Tavi.”

“Huh?”

“Call me Tavi, amigo. Everyone else does! It’s weird, hearing that!” He paced up and down, restless as if he had just taken another stim. He tapped his temples as he walked, dramatically kicking his legs up. Eventually, he giggled, and spoke again, “‘Octane’, ‘Octane’... gahh, I have such an awesome name! The way you say it, I have to ask! Were you a fan of mine, before you got into the games?!” He started flapping his hands up and down, his tone growing higher as he excitedly awaited the answer. Taejoon remembered how Mila loved Octane’s videos, how she found him so entertaining. Naturally, he watched some, too. He didn’t really see the appeal, as the concept of doing something so dangerous made his heart race with dread. It almost made him laugh as he reminisced, because that is how he wound himself into this mess. Two individuals who put themselves in danger, two individuals with a different outcome regarding their decisions.

“A friend of mine loved you.” He mumbled, not wanting to elaborate on this friend. As far as Octavio knew, he was Hyeon Kim. A talented and stoic hacker. Not the Taejoon Park who lost his best friend for his finding and got all the blame. “I thought you were quite entertaining, but I wouldn’t call myself a ‘fan’.”

“You had friends?” Octavio chuckled.

This fucker.

Rising from his seat, Taejoon turned to Octavio and stood so he towered above him, lowering his eyes so he could see him clearer.

“What’s funny, Tavi?”

“If you’re trying to scare me, I’m gonna be honest here and say it isn’t really working. I just think this is hot.” His composure breaking instantly, Taejoon blushed. He _blushed_ and stumbled backwards, gripping onto his chair for dear life. They were only meant to kill each other on the battlefield, for the entertainment of others, so why would he do such a thing now? When the two are alone and-

Oh.

Oh right.

He internally noted that this mission, seemingly failed, had simply taken a diverged road.

It felt nice, being so close to another like this again.

“You are not funny. Go to bed.”

“You clearly think I’m something, or you wouldn’t have nearly died! Que lindo, que lindo!” Walking forward, closing the gap between them, Octavio got close to Taejoon’s face. Though concealed by a mask, an obvious grin stretched across his face. “Hey, I’ve got a deal. Give me your jacket or I’ll tell Elliot about you getting all cute and flustered!”

“That’s technically blackmail. You know what he’s like, and- And I didn’t react like that.” Unable to maintain eye contact, Taejoon’s hands adjusted to leaning on his desk as he leaned back, attempting to regain the lost distance. Expectedly, this failed, for Octavio placed his hands on Taejoon’s and leaned further forward.

“Did too! You’re still doing it! C’mon, please? I won’t ask for anything ever ever again, I promise!” An obvious lie. Yet, despite the obvious questioning he would receive in the morning when Octavio made his presence known, Taejoon took off his jacket and begrudgingly handed it to Octavio, as his face shone like the stars at the notion of a fulfilled request. “Are you for real?! I didn’t actually expect you to give it to me, I would’ve forgotten about it in the morning anyway! This is so cool!” Almost putting his arms through the wrong sleeves, Octavio rushed to put it on and show off. It hung over him, almost comically, and Taejoon accidentally snorted at the sight. “It’s fucking massive on me too! I love this, I’m keeping this now. It’s mine forever.”

“Really…?” For just a moment, he held his head in his hands only to smile again when remembering how Octavio looked when given it. “I have many spare, it’s fine if you keep it.”

“Seriously, I swear you have a soft spot for me or something. I thought you were the type to kill people with looks, yet you look way too happy for someone like that. I won’t complain or anything, I’m just really not used to you smiling!” 

He was smiling?

Maybe he was, and maybe he enjoyed the feeling.

“Don’t get used to it.” Octavio turned to leave, frustrated with the serious tone returning, only to physically stop in his path. Taejoon tilted his head, staring at the man in front of him in awe of what he might do. Then, Octavio flung himself back around to face him, his mask having been removed. Taejoon adjusted his standing position, as he had flumped his back against his desk, only to be thrown back to where he froze as Octavio unsteadily clasped his cheeks in his hands and kissed Taejoon on the lips, just for a moment.

It wasn’t meant to go like this. But it’s not like Taejoon wanted to argue against this turn of events.

**Author's Note:**

> hello it is i. your humble apex fan who hasn't actually been into it much but fixated on the stoic x hyper ship again. I JUST LOVE THEM SO MUCHHH AND I WANTED TO ADD MY OWN CONTRIBUTION!! maybe i will write more for them someday... they are very fun to write and i like them a lot, cryptane fans i hope i have given you a nice snack :D  
> tumblr: @tousakamis


End file.
